unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Alma
Alma is a body organ in the body of magical individuals such as Gods, Titans, Deities and supernaturals, that sends signals to and receives signals from magical energy. It is the component that links the body and magical energy connection. Baron Kai only gave a part of his Alma to all the supernaturals he created, as supernaturals are smaller beings. As the supernaturals were only given parts of an Alma, it does not connect to the whole flint energy; it connects to a type under flint such as blue, red, black, white and etc. The first type supernaturals connected to is blue energy but Baron Kai made other supernaturals connect to other colours like red and yellow. Offspring The Alma will grow in the child like their parent's Alma did, connecting to the same energy type as either of their parent. It regularly responds to one type of energy but it can be switched by secrete techniques. Also the Alma has a chance to not be carried in the offspring's genes if one parent is a natural but this is not a common situation. Hybri The offspring can mutate the organ to split into two Almas, which can turn that child into a Hybri. This only tends to happen when the parents do not use the same magical energy; the father using red and the mother using cyan. It causes both to be inputted in the child. If it does not create two Almas, then the Alma will connect to either one and ignore the other. When certain supernaturals use lightning bolt with both hands, the left hand bolt colour may be red and the other being cyan because they are Hybri but being Hybri does not bypass unlocking the magical energy. Hybrid The Alma can but does not always mutate, to allow signals from other magical energy types. This is a hybrid, they are more common than a Hybri due to the mass amount of supernatural organisations that traditionally teach the methods of expanding a supernatural's energy type to increase magical power. It is not an easy responsibility as the Alma works double the time which can harm their Alma. This is why they go into depth of their single energy type. They transform their connection from blue to cyan which is more powerful than blue. It is safer than using two energy types. Dominus Renagon Dominus Renagon had to use Amber energy to combine Red/Crimson, Dark and green energy as he was weary of the consequence of having more three energy types. In contrast, he would not have been effected because he is a Demi God born with a full Almas unlike a supernatual, who was also a Hybri meaning he had both flint energy and dark energy. Due to him having a full Alma, he can handle as much magical energy that was under flint because he already had flint. Therefore he was using weaker magical energies such as red as well as dark energy. In other words, he was using only a small percentage of his power. Category:Magic